


Origin of a Headache

by flowerpotgirl



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpotgirl/pseuds/flowerpotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Innocent is having a bad day courtesy of her two best detectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wet James, which led, inevitably, to a comment about Lewis ordering him to get out of his wet clothes.  
> So blame the Inspector Lewis community on Live Journal and, believe you me, it could have been a lot worse!

They stood, again, in the Chief Super's office, trying not to look at each other, and she was forcibly reminded of naughty schoolboys. If she was not mistaken, there was just the hint of a smile at the edge of Hathaway's mouth, although the older man either had a less expressive face or more control. Actually, the idea that either of the miscreants had control nearly made her snort out loud. But she was better than that and certainly better than the Dangerous Duo. She was sure of that, just as she was sure that there was a perfectly reasonable, no, she needed to be realistic, a plausible explanation for the sight that had met her eyes when she opened their office door. Not, if she was being honest with herself, an unpleasant view, but she would prefer to see less of the Sergeant on display in the workplace, if only because she would inevitably have to deal with any consequences.  
"Do I even want to ask why you were taking your clothes off, Hathaway?" she sighed, rubbing her temples  
"But, ma'am, I was only obeying orders."  
There was a long, tense silence then Innocent shook her head and said, " No, I really cannot deal with this. The Chief Constable is here tomorrow and I am not going to be in the middle of a sex scandal. Go away, the pair of you and I will pretend, again, that you weren't even here. I just wish you would stop being honest when I have to ask that kind of question, James."  
She could see the response hovering on his lips, but for once discretion won the day and she was left in peace to contemplate how two intelligent men could be such excellent detectives, but still manage to get into so much trouble. She had no doubt that they egged each other on. Whilst it had been good, initially, to see James' mischievous side emerge and Robbie relax more, it was now getting old and making her feel old. Numerous times she had thought about splitting them up, but she knew that cases somehow got solved while they teased and tormented each other and, unfortunately, sometimes those around them. It was fine for Laura Hobson to be amused by their antics, but she was not the one being harangued by furious academics or tactfully redirecting the concerns of colleagues. It was ironic that her best team was also the one most often labelled 'unprofessional', but the Chief Constable had no appreciation of irony, or, for that matter, the delicate sensibilities of dons.  
Innocent heard familiar laughter in the corridor and rolled her eyes, which only served to aggravate her building headache. Could she take them along to her next doctor's appointment as explanation for her increased need for medication? Her GP had talked about 'reducing stress in the workplace', but how did she explain that a fair percentage of her stress was related to a certain two colleagues' unresolved sexual tension causing them to act up like children? These days such a statement was unlikely grant you a trip to the funny farm, but maybe the pills would be better, or maybe she would care less.  
Her eyes widened in alarm. Or maybe they would not be stopped from even greater misdemeanours. Some days she just wanted to bang their heads together until they saw what was in front of their noses. But the paperwork would be horrendous and, she flinched involuntarily, they might be even worse if they ever got together.


End file.
